


Attention Deficit

by thecarlysutra



Category: Popular - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should really pay attention to this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Deficit

  
The Zapruder's new photographer had not taken the warnings about how far away from Mary Cherry one needed to stand if one did not wish their camera to be smashed in a Naomi Campbell-esque fit of celebrity, so the paper's plucky girl editor arrived home very, very late, after hours of scrounging through old photos and previously uploaded ones, and the occasional very quickly taking a quick snap of something vaguely related to the story.

Sam was exhausted. So exhausted that, entering the bathroom while undressing, she was completely oblivious to Brooke's whereabouts.

Since Brooke was exiting the shower sans any clothing at all, perhaps Sam should have been paying more attention.  



End file.
